King's Academy
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: A whole bunch of people are sent to a boarding school... Friendships, romance and other interesting things occur! Story is WAY better then summary, please read.


* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lord of the Rings!

* * *

THE PROLOGUE

Aragorn, son of Arathorn was confused.

Not confused like you taking a wrong turn or waking up and not knowing where you were for a couple of seconds.

No… he was totally confused, like a caveman in a huge mall or me in Algebra Two.

He was standing on the front steps of King's Academy, a boarding school where his foster father, Elrond Half-elven, had sent him, dropping him off with only a brief 'goodbye'.

_At least 'Dan and 'Ro'll be here later, _he thought, smiling at the image of his foster brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. _And I think ada said something about Arwen coming too…_

The bustle around the steps caused him to snap out of his thoughts. He grimaced, noticing he still had no idea where he was supposed to go. He unfolded a large piece of paper that had 'Dorm 138' circled at the top. Aragorn grimaced at the tangle of colored lines that was supposed to pass for a map, sighed dejectedly, then flinched as he felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, I saw you were looking a little confused," the tapper said. Aragorn turned, and his stormy grey eyes met the dark blue ones of a blond-haired elf.

"More then a little," Aragorn grinned sheepishly. "Do you know your way around this deathtrap of a school?"

"A little," the elf smiled back. "My ada came here with me to talk to the headmaster, and I got a tour."

"Do you happen to know where Dorm 138 is?" Aragorn asked, glancing at his map again, just to make sure he was right, not even thinking about why this elf's father needed to talk to the headmaster, or why he got a tour of the school.

"That's the same dorm I'm in," the elf said. "And yes, I think I _do _know the way, fortunately."

"I'm Aragorn," he said, relieved to have found not only a guide, but a nice roommate to boot.

"I'm Legolas," his new companion grinned.

Faramir son of Denethor was angry.

Not only were he and his family the first ones to their assigned dorm, 138 to be exact, but now the door's lock was jammed.

And according to Denethor, it was all his fault.

_Stupid door, _he thought as he jiggled the knob. _Stupid overpriced King's Academy where they don't even have adequate locksmithing. Stupid dad, blaming me for everything… Like usual. _Faramir gave the door a good swift kick, which popped something out of the knob.

_It might open now! _Faramir reached down eagerly. His hand was inches away from the knob, when…

"FARAMIR!" the person in question cringed when his father's harsh tones reached his ears. "Get your grimy mitts away from that knob and let your older, smarter, all around more talented brother have a go at it!" Denethor clapped the brother in question, Boromir, on the shoulder.

Faramir obligingly stepped away from the door, seething with anger when the knob turned and the door swung open.

According to Denethor, Boromir was the greatest thing ever to stand under the sun. And Faramir couldn't even open a jammed door.

Gimli son of Gloin was scared.

Not that he'd ever admit it… But he was.

He was at his new high school, King's Academy, trying desperately to find Dorm 138. He aimlessly scanned the room, liking for a friendly face… Which in his mind meant a dwarvish face. But he saw none. The school was swarming with elves, men, and the occasional hobbit, but there was no dwarves to be found.

_I knew this was a mistake, _Gimli thought glumly.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm going to do this story in 2 parts. Every other chapter is going to be titled as either "Humor" or "Regular". So the humor parts are going to be a whole different story that's funny, and the regular story is just... well... going to be regular. So you have to follow two stories, and they're both going to be set at King's Academy with the same people and the same pairings. I know it sounds confusing... But bear with me, it really isn't.

It'll get WAY better as it goes on!

R&R!

-HL


End file.
